Broken
by Anna Wolfe
Summary: An AU on BUaBS. What if the demom had done more damage to Sam?
1. Chapter 1

Hi, everyone! This is my first attempt at a Limp!Sam story so bear with me while I find my way through. Part of this story is for Dawn - I hope that this does justice to the scene you wanted. I hope you enjoy reading this.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing from Supernatural and made no money from this story.  
Warnings: This chapter skips around in the epsiode. If you haven't seen 'Born Under A Bad Sign' and don't want to be spoiled, turn back now.

* * *

The demon known as Meg was having one of the best days of its life. After being banished back to hell, who would have thought it would have a chance at revenge? It had been wondering around in the body of a teenage punk when it spotted little Sammy Winchester. Within a few hours, it had a plan. A wonderful plan that not only would destroy the Winchester's reputation but also their lives. The first part was the easiest. When it once again caught Sam alone, it took full advantage. 

Oh the boy kicked and bucked, almost getting away. However, the fight was over in a matter of moments. Then part two went into action. Killing that hunter was almost too easy. 'This is what we're afraid of?' It thought in disbelief. Then it smiled. 'Now to lure big brother.' It calmly pulled out Sam's cell phone, dialing Dean's number.

"Sammy? Where the hell are you? Are you okay?"

Putting the right amount of panic in Sam's voice, it began. "Dean, I don't know…blood…and I just wake up."

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey calm down. Where are you?"

It could barely contain its laughter at the worry clearly heard in Dean's voice.

"Um…the notepad says Twin Lakes Motel in Minnesota."

"Alright, don't move. I'm on my way."

As it hung up the phone, it silently chuckled to itself. 'Oh this is going to be fun.'

It tried to look truly pathetic as it thrust the gun into Dean's hand. For good measure, it even through in a tearful, choked back half sob as it stood before the oldest Winchester. Dean looked into 'his little brother's eyes' before turning his attention to the gun in his hand.

"You know, I've tried so hard to keep you safe."

"I know" it replied. It wasn't the first supernatural being who went after the young man. Its own father was the one with started the Winchesters on their journey. At first, it was because little Sammy had been just that…little, soft, breakable. As the kid grew, it became less about how breakable he was and more about the power he contained. To the supernatural world, both the Winchester boys shine like beacons. However, Sam shines just a little brighter. Its world drooled at the thought of touching, owning that power. There was even a competition to see who got to him first.

Many tried, all failed due to John and Dean Winchester. Both guarded the kid with everything they had, like he was a precious jewel. Their love for him kept Sam safe. After years of failure upon failure, the ghosts, demons and other beings finally thought they would have their chance. Sam, in anger, left for college. Still, they approached with caution – daydreamed, planned, and waited. Soon, one grew tired of waiting. The rest watched as once again failure dominated. The supernatural world learned an important lesson – even in anger, the Winchesters looked after their own.

Suddenly, Dean threw the gun on the bed.

"I can't. I'd rather die."

Damn, these Winchesters are stubborn. Reaching down for the gun, it considered what it could do. The first instinct is to knock Dean out and go find some more fun. However, it wanted to see how far it could push. Once again, it used Sam's emotions.

"I'm sorry, Dean." It said, allowing sadness to enter Sam's voice. It turned to Dean, tears in Sam's eyes.

"What for?" Dean asked, looking uneasily at the gun in his little brother's hand.

"I shouldn't have asked this of you. You're a good brother. This is my problem."

It slowly raised the gun to Sam's head, pushing it against the temple.

"Sam, whatever you're thinking about doing…don't." Anger filled Dean's voice. "So, that's how you're going to deal with this. You're just going to blow yourself away right in front of me?"

It said nothing, allowing the tension to build.

"Sammy, don't…please." The older brother begged, stepping closer just in case.

"Leave." It demanded.

"What? No." Dean replied, the Winchester determination kicking in.

"Please, Dean." 'Sam' begged in turn. "Just leave and let me deal with this."

"No. I'm not going to just walk away while you blow yourself away for something you didn't do."

"I killed a man."

"No, that wasn't you. You couldn't do something like that." The look on the older Winchester's face was one of absolute denial.

The demon was amazed. What could cause such faith in someone who found it hard to believe?

"Why? Why couldn't I have done this? What evidence do you have?" Sam demanded, anger showing in his voice.

A brief smile came to Dean's face. "I don't need evidence. I'm a big brother. I know everything." Yet, the joking tone sounded weak and forced.

"No, that's not good enough. Why do you think this isn't me? How do you know that one day you won't wake up to a knife at your throat?"

Silence dominated. The tension in the room was palpable.

"Dean…"

"Because I know you dammit! I helped raise you, and I know without a doubt that there isn't an evil bone in your body. " Dean yelled, the tension and worry finally getting to him.

In that instant, it realized that this battle was over. However, there were others yet to be fought. It took the gun away from Sam's head, turning it so that it gripped the barrel as if it was going to hand the gun over.

"I'm going to live."

Relief flooded Dean's face. "And so are you. You'll live to regret this." Now it was time to go find little Jo.

"Hey" followed by a slap wakes it up. It realized it had underestimated the older hunter. Holy water in the beer? That was a good one. It watched as Dean's eyes looked up at the ceiling. Curious, it followed his gaze. Damn! Another fucking Devil's Trap. Not wanting the hunters to see that it was more amused than pissed off, it turned its attention to Dean.

"Dean. Back from the dead. Getting to be a regular thing for you isn't it? Like a cockroach." The hunter just had so many delicious buttons to push.

"How about I slap that smartass right out of your mouth."

"Careful now. Wouldn't want to bruise this fine packaging."

"Oh, don't worry. This won't hurt Sam much. You on the other hand…"

It couldn't hold back a scream as holy water was dumped into Sam's chest and lap. Ok, now it was pissed. Forget pushing buttons. It was going to thrust a knife into Dean's heart and twist it.

"Feel like talking now?" Dean asked, looked pissed.

"You're so fucking stupid. No wonder everyone thinks Sam's the brains of the operation." It spat, knowing what it would say next would hurt.

"What are…?" A look of confusion appeared on Dean's face.

"Let's do a little math, shall we? Sam's been my meat puppet for about a week, and I killed that hunter two days ago. Let's see – that leaves five days unaccounted for. What could I have possibly done for five days?" It grinned, knowing and enjoying the pain it was about to cause the brother. Fire blazed within Dean's eyes.

"If you hurt him, I swear to God I'll…" The big brother threatened, knowing full well he would kill this demon if it hurt one single hair on Sammy's head. No one hurt his baby brother.

"You'll what? Send me back to hell? I escaped once, I can do it again. But let's get back to little Sammy. I didn't hurt him, not physically any way. Mentally? Now that's another story." It loved the flicker of emotions that spread across Dean's face – anger, worry, love, and back to anger.

"You're lying."

"Am I? Did you know that once a demon enters someone's body, we have free across to every thought, emotion, and memory? That makes it so easy to fuck with their minds. The best part is that no matter what they do, they can't escape. They're trapped in a small, dark corner of their own minds where no one can help them."

"You lying son of a bitch. You're just trying to save yourself. Bobby." Dean wasn't going to listen to this. If he did, if this thing was telling the truth, then he would be stuck imagining the torture Sam had gone through. He didn't have time for that, he had a life to save.

As the older hunter started with the Latin, it didn't even pretend the spell was bothering it. It just kept twisting the knife again and again.

"You would be amazed at the amount of faith he has…had in you. It took days before he would even begin to believe you hated him. It's a shame that his faith in his father's love wasn't as strong. Within a day, he started to believe dear old dad blamed him for Mary's murder, for sending his family into this hell." It looked directly into Dean's eyes as it delivered one last vicious twist.

"Face it. I'm the only thing holding Sammy's fragile mind together and there's not a damn thing you can do about it." It gave Dean a sick little smile before turning its attention to Bobby. "Opps…it doesn't seem to be working."

"…and deep down you know you can't save your brother. They'd have been better off without you."

It reared back its fist back to deal another blow. However a strong hand grabbed a hold of it, and white hot fire was passed against the binding link. Fuck! The hunters figured it out. Deep within, it felt Sam trying to gather enough strength to push it out of his mind. If they only knew the power housed within Sam – it was more than enough to forcibly remove the demon.

However, as of right now, that power was unfocused, uncontrollable and Sam had no idea how to protect himself from the effects of using that much power. In removing the demon, Sam was going to do more harm to himself. Already, it could feel blood slowly drip from Sam's nose.

Wanting to twist that knife one last brutal time, it looked directly into Dean's eyes.

"To save you, Sam is destroying himself. See you around, Dean."

It felt Sam using all his remaining power, give one final push. In a black cloud, it left but it would be back.

* * *

Okay, there's not much Limp!Sam yet but it's coming. The only way I can know what you think is for you to send me a review. Please do so. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the delay. I hope you guys like this chapter.  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

* * *

It had been a hell of a week for Dean Winchester. Dealing with everything that had happened left the 28 year old feeling like a rung out dishrag. HE felt tired – emotionally, mentally, and physically. All he wanted was to make sure Sam was alright, take a hot shower, and then sleep for three days. He hoped the rollercoaster ride was over. Apparently that was too much to hope for. He turned to look at his brother, wanting to see those puppy dog eyes. If he could just see the eyes, then he would know that Sam was back and everything was right in the world again. 

However, he didn't get his wish. Instead of seeing hazel eyes full of shock and panic, looking to his big brother for guidance, he saw….

"Sam!" Dean yelled, beginning the short but torturous crawl to his brother. His shoulder protested severely, threatening to give out on him. Every part of his shoulder throbbed but he ignored it. Nothing mattered – not how tired he was or how much pain he was in. All the mattered was getting to Sam.

Ever since he first saw his baby brother, he vowed he would always protect the younger Winchester. Back then, baby Sammy had seemed so fragile, breakable. Even through Dean knew it sounded irrational, sometimes he still saw Sam that way. Not that he thought the twenty three year old was weak or anything. Sam just seemed to have this innocence about him. He still believed there was good in everyone, even after everything they had seen. Rarely seen in the days following Jessica and our father's death, Sam also had this laugh that always made Dean smile when he heard it.

It protection of that innocence and laugh, he was going to get to his little brother. And if that demonic son of a bitch hurt a single hair on Sammy's head, he would hunt that bastard down, even if he had to walk into hell itself.

Finally, after a short agonizing distance, he reached Sam's side. If he didn't know better, he would swear Sam was just sleeping. However the blood trailing from Sam's nose completely destroyed that hope. As though Dean believed Sam would break into pieces with the slightest touch, he gently cradled the young face in his hands, turning it to face his own.

"Sam?" He asked, hoping for a response. Yet, Sam remained unaware of the panic that was slowly filling his big brother.

"Sammy, come on. No sleeping on the job."

Still, there was no response.

"Sam, this isn't funny anymore. Wake up!"

Nothing.

Dean was so focused on his brother that he hadn't even noticed Bobby left the room until he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning slightly, he saw the older hunter holding a wet washcloth out to him. Without a word, he took it and gently cleaned off the blood from Sam's face. The older brother's heart broke even more when not even the cool water from the rag had an effect on unconscious young man. Sighing warily, Dean put the washcloth down, pushed himself to his feet. With a tenderness that would shock those didn't know the hunter very well, he began to pull Sam up. White hot pain radiated from his shoulder.

"What are you doing, Dean?" Bobby asked from somewhere behind him.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Dean knew his tone was sharper than Bobby deserved. "He needs to lie down. I'm taking him to the guest room."

"Here. Let me help you."

"No!" Dean doesn't know what made him say that. Part if it could have been the he needed to prove to himself that he could still care for Sam on his own. Ever since Sam had disappeared, a deep sense of failure settled inside of Dean. He had failed to protect the one person he had always sworn to. He needed to prove to himself, and everyone else, that he could still do his job.

Bobby must have seen the look on his face because he said in a gruff but gentle voice, "You're hurt, Dean. Sam could be hurt. Do you really want to risk hurting him more if you can't support his weight?"

Over the years, Bobby had learned how to get through to Dean. Even as children, the pair of boys had been close. They had have done anything for each other. Still would. The old hunter never agreed to the level that John took this devotion. 'Children should be allowed to children' was a constant phase which passed between them. However, John was determined that his boys lived so certain sacrifices had to be made.

Dean knew Bobby was right. He would rather die himself than cause Sam any pain. Once again, without a word Dean began lifting Sam up. Yet, this time he let Bobby help him. Between the two of them, they managed to get the young man up the stairs and into bed.

'Come on, Dean. Let me take a look at that shoulder."

Dean wanted to protest but Bobby's tone suggested that he meant business. Deciding that he was too tired and sore to put up a fight, he gave in.

"Ok but I'm coming right back here when we're done."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The first thing Dean thought when he woke up was 'It's way too early.' The clock on the nightstand informed him that it was 6:34 in the morning. Groaning, he rolled over determined to go back to sleep. However, as he caught sight of Sam's bed, panic filled him. It was empty. Thought began going through his head at a million miles a minute. 'What if the demon came back? What if Sam ran away?' were just a few.

He looked wildly around the room for any sign. Forcing himself to calm down, Dean began to listen for any movement, any sound. He could just make out the sound of the shower running in the bathroom across the hall.

'Oh, thank God.' He thought as he breathed a sigh of relief. Bobby wasn't a morning person either so it had to be Sam. The need to make sure Sam was ok overwhelmed the need for sleep. The older brother settled down to wait for the younger to appear. So he waited and waited and waited. A quick glance at the clock told him almost twenty minutes had passed. Unable to deny the worry any longer, he rushed out of the bedroom and was across the hall.

"Sam! Open the door." He demanded as he pounded on the door. Desperately, he tried the door knob only to find it locked.

Dean was a man of action who followed his instincts. Right now, his instincts were screaming at him that something was wrong with his baby brother. He had to get to Sam now. Silence met his demands.

"Sam, if you don't open the door right now, I'm going to break it down." Once again, the threat was met with silence.

"Okay, then. Have it your way."

Backing up a few steps, Dean delivered a strong kick to the door. Stream began to pour out into the hall as the door flew open.

It looked like a fog had settled over the bathroom. The moisture in the room immediately to cling to Dean's skin, and he could barely see anything. By gently feeling along, he was finally able to make his way of the bathtub. After seeing what he did, a part of him wished he had stayed lost in the stream.

Curled up in a ball beneath the shower head was Sam in just his boxers. His back was bright red with blisters beginning to form. However, the twenty three year old made no move to leave the tub. He just sat, allowing the extremely hot water to continually hit his back. Dean dropped to his knees, turning off the water.

"Sam?" Dean whispered turning to get Sam to look at him. 'Stay calm. You can't help him if you lose it.'

Not losing it became almost too difficult when puppy dog eyes turned towards him. Those eyes were full of such pain and heartache.

"Need to be punished." Sam whispered.

Immediately, Dean knew something was wrong. "What? I don't understand."

"Dean?' Sam started, sounding so much like the little boy he hadn't been in a long time. "My back hurts." Then he looked at his big brother just like he always did when they were little - like Dean could do anything.

Tears flowed from Dean's eyes as he gently began to thread through Sam's hair. "I know, baby brother. I know. I'm here. I'm going to make it better." 'I just have to figure out how.'

* * *

Good? Bad? I won't know unless you tell me. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm a horrible, horrible person. It's been so long since I updated. I hope the people who have been waiting for this charpter like it. And I promise, I'll try to update more often.  
Also, I know there's not much Limp!Sam yet. I'm slowly working my way up to it. Please be patient with me. Lastly, I'm not in the medical field so I apologize for any mistakes.  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Absolutely nothing.

From the moment Dean saw the doctor's face, he knew the woman didn't believe one word of the story he told when they first arrived at the ER. Truthfully, it wasn't his best but there was nothing he could do about it. If he told the truth, they might want to lock Sam away. A small part of Dean thought that maybe this would be good for his little brother. Maybe in that place, he could find a way to piece his broken mind back together and find a measure of peace.

However, the larger part of Dean couldn't stand the thought of his baby brother locked up in a place like that all alone. Anything could happen while the pair was separated. The simple truth was that they were safer together. Plus, there was a small, selfish part of him that didn't want to be separated from his brother for any reason. The two were just now getting back the close bond they had shared as children. Did that make him a bad brother? Before he had time to think about it further, the doctor walked towards him.

"Hey, doc. How's Sam?" Dean asked, hoping this would go quickly so he could take Sam back to Bobby's.

"Well, it isn't as bad as we originally thought. Sam's back is covered in 2nd degree burns which are classified as skin being extremely red and having blisters appear. Usually this type of burns can be treated at home however since Sam's burns covered a large part of his back, it's was a good idea to bring him in, just to make sure he wasn't going into shock. We'll give you an antibiotic cream to apply to Sam's back which should heal anywhere from 10 days to 3 weeks."

After quickly looking through the papers, she had with her, she handed Dean a piece of paper about how to treat 2nd degree burns. "Now if you see any of these signs, you need to bring Sam back in immediately." She told him, pointing to a small list of symptoms to watch for. The doctor paused here, looking unsure. However, a look of determination came to her eyes.

"Mr. Carter, are you sure that Sam's burns are caused by sunburn?"

Immediately, Dean was on guard. It didn't take a genius to figure out that there was something wrong his explanation. For one, Sam's face hadn't been burned at all nor was his hands or forearms.

"That's what I said, isn't it?"

However, the doctor continued on as if she didn't hear him. "Because if something else was the cause, we need to know."

All of a sudden, Dean realized what the doctor was implying. He knew she was just doing her job but he still felt angry.

"Wait a second. You think I'm abusing the kid?"

The doctor didn't even bat an eyelash when faced with his anger. "Mr. Carter, caring for a mentally disabled family member is never easy. The hospital even offers classes on…"

Dean had an idea why everyone thought that about Sam. When the brothers had first arrived in the ER, it was Dean who filled out all the paperwork and insurance info. Then as the doctor examined Sam's back, the young man gave short, childlike answers to the questions he was being asked, leaving his older brother to expand on the answers. Thankfully, Sam hadn't mentioned the word 'punishment' in his short answers.

A part of Dean wanted to scream at everyone that his little brother was brilliant, had gotten a full ride to Stanford. However, as good as that would make him feel, he also knew that such a display wouldn't help his standing with the doctor.

"Are you formally accusing me of something?" He asked, cutting of her description of the hospital's classes. She gave a brief pause, apparently thinking things over before letting out a tired sign.

"No, Mr. Carter I'm not. However, I would like to stress…"

Not wanting to hear anymore, he interrupted her once again. "Then I would like to see my brother."

000000

Stopping just outside Sam's room, Dean took a deep breath before putting on his 'I'm-the-big-brother-so-everything-is-okay' mask. With the façade in place, he opened the door.

The younger Winchester looked up as the door opened, giving a small smile when he saw who the visitor was.

"Hey, Sammy. You ready to blow this joint?"

"Sure, Dean" was all Sam said as he slowly rose from the bed. Yet again, Dean tried to project a confidence he didn't feel.

"Just let me go make sure the nurse gave us everything before we go."

"Ok, Dean."

As he walked out of the room, there was another thing that bothered the older brother. Ever since finding Sam in the tub, everything had been "Ok" or "Sure". When he had informed the younger man they were going to the ER, he was given a "Whatever you want". There had been many times in the past where he had wished Sam had just fallen into line instead of constantly fighting with their father. Now it looks like he had gotten his wished and he hated it.

Even though it could be a pain in the ass at times, the willful personality is what made Sam, Sam. Ever since Sam had been a child, he always questioned, always fought. He never backed down when he believed he was right. It was because of this trait, he was able to leave the safety and familiarity of his family to go across the country to, not only go to college but thrive. To see him so compliant now made Dean's heart ache terribly.

However, what made it ache even more was the fact he had no idea why his baby brother was acting this way. Was it because Sam utterly believed in Dean's ability to keep him safe? Or if the demon could be trusted, was it because he had an absolute fear of Dean? The very idea that his baby brother could be afraid of him made the older man's stomach roll.

Sam didn't act like he was afraid, offering small smiles. But what was that saying Dean had heard a long time ago? 'Better the devil you know then the devil you don't.' Was that it? Did Sam simply fear the doctors and nurses more than his big brother? The older Winchester hoped that wasn't the case. He –

Every thought in his head stopped as he took in the sight before him. Sam sat on the bed, his head in his hands with a look of pain on his face. As much as that sight made the big brother inside Dean panic, something else in the room had his complete attention. Every object in the room, including the bed Sam was sitting on, was floating a good six inches in the air.

"Sammy."

Sam flinched, like he expected to be hit. The objects shot up another couple of inches. Panic began to fill the older brother. What if someone saw? Gordon and others like him would come for Sam. They would hurt him. They would kill him. No! As long as there was breath in his body, Dean would never allow that to happen. First things first. Turning quickly, he closed and locked the door. Next, he needed to calm Sam down. Keeping his voice gentle and quiet, he slowly approached.

"Sammy, it's okay. It's just me. Just Dean."

As he approached, he could hear Sam whimpering. Dean stopped right in front of Sam, having no idea what to do. Should he try to touch Sam? Knowing he needed to do something, he kept up his soothing stream of words.

"Shh, Sammy. It's okay. Just calm down. I'm here. I'll protect you."

An eternity seemed to pass with only Dean's words to fill the silence. Gradually, the look of pain began to leave Sam's face. The objects Dean had feared would go higher and higher, started a slow but steady journey back to their original positions. After everything was back, the young Winchester began to sway and would have fallen flat on his face if Dean hadn't been there to catch him.

A loud knocking on the door made Dean tense, half expecting everything to go shooting back into the air. However, Sam looked like he could barely lift his own head let alone all the objects in the room. 'I know how you feel, kid.'

"Dean, it's too loud in here. Can we go now?"

"Sure, kiddo. We'll go back to Bobby's now."

000000

After what Sam had gone through at the hospital, Dean hoped the ride back to Bobby's would be a peaceful one. He had just begun to think that they had made it when Sam suddenly curled up in the passenger seat, moaning and whimpering while cradling his head. Panic shot through Dean like a bullet.

"Sammy? What's wrong? Sam, talk to me."

All at once, Sam sat up, a look of absolute terror on his face. One of his hands shot out and grabbed his brother. Dean winced as the younger man's fingers dug into his shoulder.

"Stop the car, Dean. Please, please. Stop the car. Stop the car now, Dean!"

In his blind determination, Sam's other hand reached out to grab the steering wheel. Worried that they were going to wreck, Dean pulled the Impala to the side of the road. Fire blazed from his eyes as he turned to look at the passenger seat.

"What the hell, Sam?" he demanded.

However, Sam didn't seem inclined to answer. In fact, he wouldn't even look at Dean. He just stared at the road ahead of them. Following his gaze, Dean too looked at the road. All he saw before them was the last little intersection before the turn off to Bobby's drive way. The traffic light facing them was green and no other cars were in sight.

Not understanding what the big deal was Dean began to turn back towards Sam when suddenly a truck ignored the red light he had and rushed through the intersection. The old brother sat in shock as he realized what would have happened if they had continued on. The truck would have hit on his side of the car. He could have been killed if Sam hadn't got his vision…no, wait.

His little brother had visions related to the demon, not ordinary everyday things like some prick running a red light. What the hell was going on? Sam, it would seem, didn't have the answers either.

As soon as the truck had disappeared into the night, his iron grip on his brother's shoulder relaxed. He slumped back in his sit, eyes half way closed, looking more exhausted than before. Silence filled the Impala until Sam's voice cut through.

"Can we go back to Bobby's now?"

Dean's throat felt bone dry as he tried to answer.

"Sure."

000000

As the pair finally reached Bobby's, the last week was felt by both boys. Sam was more asleep than awake, and all Dean wanted was to lie in bed, not moving for a week. Now, at least they could…or judging by the look on their old friend's face, even this was being denied them. As soon as the pair stepped out of the car, Bobby was there.

"We need to talk." He said before turning back to the house and stalking off.

When the brothers entered the house, the older hunter was waiting for them. However, before he could say anything, Dean noticed that Sam was still half asleep. Immediately, his big brother instincts kicked in.

"Sammy, why don't you go upstairs and lie down?" A part of Dean was hoping that Sam would fight with him, but once again he was disappointed.

"Ok, Dean."

He watched as his sibling slowly made his way upstairs before turning back to face their newest problem.

In his characteristic fashion, Bobby wasted no time. "I got a call from an old friend. Somehow, some of Steve's friends out found Sam had something to do with his death."

Dean felt himself pale as a lump began to form in his throat. 'What do we have to do to get a break?'

Determined, Bobby pushed on through the hardest part. "Dean, either they don't know Sam was possessed or they don't care. They're coming for him."

* * *

(ducks as things are thrown) I know, I know. Cliffies are evil...but fun. If you don't tell me what you think, I can't make the next chapter better. 


End file.
